<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day eleven; Light by Poketrash48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837138">Day eleven; Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48'>Poketrash48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, Helping, Original Character(s), light - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashlights can be pretty bright, can't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day eleven; Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting a flashlight shone in his face was not how he wanted to wake up, but that’s how he was woken up.<br/>
</p><p>‘Tucker, get up, run!’ Skye, the voice in his head, said while a light blue appendage tried to get him up and on his feet.<br/>
</p><p>Tucker didn’t move, he couldn’t move. He froze like a deer in headlights, starting into the bright light despite his eyes, and Skye, screaming at him to stop, to look away and book it out of there.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey man, I...I don’t think you should be sleeping out here, there’s a pretty bad blizzard coming. I can take you to one of those temporary shelters if ya want.” The voice from beyond the light said.<br/>
</p><p>“I...uh…” Words weren’t forming, his brain still filled with too much adrenaline.<br/>
“I’m not gonna hurt you man, I just don’t wanna see people freeze to death or get sick, ya know? Come on, let’s go.” The light dropped to the ground, a hand replaced it. With his thoughts still jumbled he took it.<br/>
</p><p>“T-thank you.” He managed to get out.<br/>
</p><p>“Not a problem man. I know all too well what it’s like to be out on the streets in the snow; pneumonia ain’t fun.” The strange man led Tucker by the wrist down the street, his flashlight still pointed at the ground.<br/>
</p><p>Skye was screaming and begging Tucker to run, to not trust the man, to hide, that he didn’t need to stay in a shelter, Skye could make one, remember? But Skye’s pleads fell on deaf ears.<br/>
</p><p>“So...where’s the shelter you mentioned?” He asked. He was fidgeting with the end of his sleeve, picking at a loose string.<br/>
</p><p>“Three blocks down and right, it’s a big place with a few signs out front, but I do have to warn ya, depending on if you have magic, you might have a hard time getting in, but don’t worry, it all depends on what type you have.” Tucker sunk into his hoodie, fear magic wasn’t always put in a positive light, the users with fear magic often shown as crazy, hearing and seeing things, trapping people in horrid nightmares for fun, and going berserk in public places, lashing out with four tentacle like appendages from their backs.<br/>
</p><p>“O-oh,uh, there’s...there’s gonna be a problem with that.” He mumbled into his hoodie.<br/>
</p><p>“What kinda magic you got? Fire? Earth?” He asked, still not looking at Tucker.<br/>
</p><p>“No, not those. I, well, I have fear magic.” He was fidgeting with the loose string again.<br/>
</p><p>The man laughed, no, cackled into the air. “Come on, man, that little voice in your head didn’t figure it out yet?” He turned his head back with a smile, his teeth sharp.<br/>
</p><p>Tucker stopped dead in his tracks, his wrist in a deathgrip. He tried to pull his hand away, but the man’s grip was like a vice. A grey tentacle poked out from the neck of his sweatshirt, giving a small wave.<br/>
</p><p>“Normally fear users are able to tell when someone nearby has the same, surprised yours didn’t tell ya. The name’s Nightmare, at least that’s what my teammates call me, this asshole is Ritchard,” He nodded towards the grey tentacle. “I’ve never personally met someone with fear magic, it’s kinda cool.” Tucker stayed right where he was, once again frozen in place with Skye begging him to run.<br/>
</p><p>“You ok man? I didn’t mean to scare ya, sorry.” He chuckled and let go of Tucker’s wrist. “You still shouldn’t stay out in a store, sure you can make a shelter and all with whatever you named you magic, but blizzards can suck and you’d probably still end up getting sick, at least I did.”<br/>
</p><p>“But-but you said that the shelter won’t let me in.” Tucker shoved his hands in his pockets.<br/>
</p><p>“The shelter won’t, but boss would. She lets a lot of people with magic stay with us when a storm comes by. We have the Elemental's staying over right now though, mainly cuz of their leader having electric magic.”<br/>
</p><p>Tucker blinked. “You...you’d let me stay at your house with a hero group?” Tucker asked in astonishment.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, we normally have more people staying, but the shelters got a bit more lenient with the common types of magic, so no one needed to stay. I just hope I didn’t scare ya too much.” Nightmare rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>
</p><p>“N-not at all! And, uh, thank you.” Tucker took a step forward, both he and Skye were willing to follow Nightmare now.<br/>
</p><p>“No problem, I’ll lead the way, alright? I think Luke is down the next block if ya wanna talk to him.”<br/>
</p><p>“Really?!” His eyes lit up, even Skye was excited.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, come on, he’s real nice.” Nightmare led Tucker down the block, his flashlight still shining down on the sidewalk to show where he was going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>